Spies, Spells, and Secrets
by bananaBanks
Summary: Abby and Ella, 2 young witches, are recruited for the OSS.  All is great, almost. There is something fishy about their team mates, Marissa and Andy, and there is something off about Sarah, also. What are they and why do they need the witches help? READ!
1. Prologue

Spies, Spells, and Secrets

Prologue

Abby's POV

Sigh. Another year over. I just finished my fourth year at Hogwarts. Now I am back home in Arkansas. I know, I am an American going to a British school of magic. America doesn't really have a established school of magic. So I go to Hogwarts with my twin, Elizabeth. OK, we aren't really twins, but we are so freakishly alike that people think we are. Truly, we are only neighbors. We are both in Ravenclaw.

I was currently sitting under a tree in my front yard, waiting for her to meet me. I was wearing my favorite bikini. It was plain, royal blue, and the top was a halter-top. I also had a canvas swim bag with my wand in it.

"Abby!" I heard her shout. I turned my head to see Ella running toward me. She was wearing her favorite bikini. It was yellow with black polka dots. Yes, I know. It an 'itsy bitsy, teeny weeny, yellow polka dot bikini.' She thought it was funny. She also had a swim bag, but it was turquoise.

"Hey, Ella. What held you up?" I said

"I couldn't find my…"

"Oh no." I said

She began to sing. "itsy bitsy, teeny weeny, yellow polka dot bikini."

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes

She looked across the street. Se leaned toward me and whispered, "I have a bad feeling about the black van across the street. It looks just like FBI vans in the movies."

"Please, movies are fake."

"That doesn't explain why it has been there for an hour. The people in it are just sitting there, I think. I can't really tell."

"C'mon, let's just get going. I figured out a short cut to the pool through the woods."

We started walking when I heard footsteps.

"HI!" someone shouted behind us. We both screamed.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I just moved here. I don't have any friends and I noticed that you were going to the pool." She said

"How did you-" began Ella, but I cut her off.

"It's kinda obvious, I mean, we are wearing bathing suits." I said to her.

She blushed.

I looked at the girl. She seemed like she was our age. She had brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a white and light turquoise striped bikini. She had a purple swim bag over her shoulder. She was smiling nervously. I held out my hand.

"I'm Abigail, or Abby, and this is Ella, or Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you…"

"Marissa." She said, shaking my hand.

"Well, Marissa, would you like to come to the pool with us? Abby found a short cut." Said Ella.

"Sure."


	2. OSS Stalker

Spies, Spells, and Secrets

Chapter 1

Abby's POV

We were halfway there when I heard him. A man was following us. He was wearing a black suit and sunglasses.

I leaned toward Ella and whispered, "Don't turn around. A man is following us."

What was the first thing she did? She turned around. I grabbed her arm and made her turn back.

"What do we do?" She asked. "Do we…?" She gestured to her swim bag. She must have her wand in it. We never go anywhere without our wands.

"We can't." I said. I knew that she would know what I meant, but just in case, I glanced at Marissa. Ella nodded.

We kept walking like nothing happened. I began to go through any self-defense we knew. Ella was a black belt in karate, which was good. I did gymnastics, so I was good at dodging and I could kick him in the face. I don't know what Marissa could do, but I didn't have time to find out.

The man was right behind us.

"Hello, girls." He said, "Would you come with me? I have a special surprise for you."

We all froze. I looked at Ella. She nodded to me. We both knew that we were thinking the same thing. We dropped our bags. At the same exact time, we both sprang into action.

I jumped up and did a flip, landing behind the man. At the same exact moment, Ella elbowed him in the nose. But he seemed like he was expecting us to attack. Every blow we gave, he either dodged or blocked. After about a minute of this, he started to toss his own blows, which I dodged and Ella blocked. Finally, I got an idea. I looked at Ella and as we made eye contact, understanding seemed to pass between us.

I let one of his blows hit. It wasn't a hard one, but I still fell over. Or at least I pretended to. I landed behind him. Ella began to attack harder and faster. I got up quietly and kicked him on the side of the head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

I reached into my bag and pulled out some rope. "Quick, tie him up." I said. I threw the rope to Ella. She grabbed it right out of the air and promptly started to tie the guy up. I reached back into my bag and grabbed a water bottle. Once Ella had him all tied up, I poured the water on him.

"Pickles and Gravy." He shouted.

"Ok, dude, I have 2 questions for you. #1, who are you? #2, why were you following us?" Ella said to him.

Instead of answering us, he turned to Marissa and said, "¿Que paso?" _**(**__Spanish for '__**What happened?**__'__**)**_

She responded, "Se te ha enganado, que golpeo inconsciente, y se ata para arriba." _**(**__Spanish for '__**They tricked you, knocked you unconscious, and tied you up.**__'__**)**_

Before anyone could respond, I said, in a very sassy way, "Además, todavía estaría fuera, si no vertió una botella de agua contigo. Ahora bien, responder a la pregunta. ¿Quién eres y por qué se nos sigue?" _**(**__Spanish for '__**Plus, you would still be out if we didn't pour a bottle of water on you. Now, answer the question. Who are you and why were you following us?**__'__**)**_

He looked at me. "Usted entiende español?" _**(**__Spanish for '__**You understand Spanish?**__'__**)**_

I decided to keep up the sass act. "No, yo hablo jerigonza." _**(**__Spanish for '__**No, I am speaking Pig Latin.**__'__**) **_I said sarcastically.

He looked back at Marissa. "Celui-ci est très impertinente. Un peu à l'impertinent pour mon gout." _**(**__French for '__**This one is very sassy. A bit to sassy for my liking.**__'__**)**_

Marissa said, "Son nom est Abigail et elle est agréable à tous ceux qui ne conteste pas sa ou ses amis. Ils passèrent." _**(**__French for '__**Her name is Abigail and she is nice to anyone who does not attack her or her friends. They passed.**__'__**)**_

I figured that they didn't know that I could understand them, so I jumped back into the conversation. "Passé ce?" _**(**__French for '__**Passed what?**__'__**)**_

They both stared at me. The Marissa said, " Français, aussi?" _**(**__French for '__**French, too?**__'__**)**_

The man said, " Combien de langues savez-vous?" _**(**__French for '__**How many languages do you know?**__'__**)**_

I looked straight at him. I stared him down. "I guess you'll have to find out."

"Abby, you know I hate it when you have multilingual conversations." Ella said.

"I've tried to teach you Spanish." I said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. 'but, you are just to restless and can't stay concentrated.' Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've been over this before." I smiled.

I turned back to the mystery man and Marissa. "Would you care to explain?"

Ella's POV

I watched as the man took of his glasses. I gasped. Abby gave me a strange look. I pulled her toward me.

"Don't you recognize him?" I whispered to her.

"No. Who is he?"

"Really? I actually know something that you don't?" I smiled.

"Are you going to talk?"

"Let me savor this moment."

I took a deep breath. "Now will you tell me?" She said.

"Not yet."

Finally, I said, "You're Ramon Alvaro!"

Abby looked confused. "Who?" She said

I sighed. "Are you really clueless? Or are you just trying to make me feel better about myself."

"I'm honestly clueless."

I sighed. Again. I really need to quit sighing. "Ramon Alvaro is the head of the…" I paused. I just realized something. I looked at Marissa. "That explains the hair. Why don't you take the wig off?"

"How did you-" Marissa started. I just reached over, grabbed her hair, and PULLED IT OFF! Under it was one of those wig cap thingies. (A/N I honestly don't know what they're called)

"So, can you please explain why the Head of the OSS was stalking us?" I said.

"THE OSS!" Abby screamed.

"Yes, I am the head of the OSS." The man, Ramon, said. Abby immediately started to think about how stupid she was for not recognizing him. "I came to test you to see if you two would qualify for our new elite teen section. Marissa is here just in case I would get knocked unconscious, which I was."

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up. You stalked us, attacked us, and sent Marissa to watch what we would do, just to see if we would qualify for a group of elite spies?" Abby ranted.

"Did we pass?" I said.

"Yes." Abby, Ramon, and Marissa said at the same time.

'_Like you didn't know_.' Abby thought.

'_I gotta keep the act up.'_

"I'm in!"

"Then go pack. Your parents already know." Ramon said.

"SWEET!"


	3. On The Road

Spies, Spells, and Secrets

Chapter 2

30 minutes later we were on our way to the OSS headquarters. I still had to many questions.

I opened my mouth for the millionth time, but before I could make a sound, Ramon said, "For the millionth time, your questions will be answered once we get there."

Marissa looked at him. "Can I just give her the quick summary?" She said.

He nodded. She unbuckled and climbed into the back, so that she was in between Ella and me.

"Ok, so you are goin' ta join this elite teen spy group that I'm in. We don't have a name yet. We can't agree on one. So, our group is Sarah, Andy, and me. Sarah is the voice of the team. She is very convincing and persuasive. She is also the shortest among us. Andy is the muscle of the team. He actually has brains and brawl. He is buff and very protective of me, 'cause he's my brother. Warning: do not be intimidated by him. He respects people who stand up to him. I am the actress and disguise pro of the group. Any questions?"

"Yes," Ella said, "How did you find out about us?"

"Classified information." Said Ramon

"Of course." I muttered. Then, I noticed him glance at Marissa in the rear view mirror, as if they both knew the answer, or he was keeping it from her. "Can I ask a few more questions?"

He looked at me through the rear view mirror. "It is never about asking any number of questions, but about remembering the answers to those question, and learning from those answers. Though, some answers you must find yourself." My eyes widened. He raised his eyebrow at me, as if to ask if I understood what he meant. I did. I guess the head of OSS really did know a lot. There was only one way he would know those words.

_**Flashback**_

_I had just answered the door to a complete stranger. He walked in. I immediately wondered why I even answered the door. My parents were in the backyard. But, something made me. He looked at me and said;_

"_Hello, Abigail. I'm just going to get to the point. You're a witch." I opened my mouth to say how rude he was, but he just kept talking. "I do not mean that as an insult. My mom was a witch. I am a wizard."_

"_Yeah, right. So, do you, like, have a magic wand?" I said sarcastically._

"_Yes, I do." He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a… stick._

"_Wow. You have a stick." I said. He smiled. He looked around the house. He stopped at a pile of laundry I was supposed to fold._

"_So, when were you going to fold that laundry?" He asked. How did he know that? Before I could say anything, he pointed his 'wand' at it. _

"_Plicatae lauandus" He said. Suddenly, the laundry folded itself! He turned back to me. "Go get your parents." He said._

"_Who are you? How did you do that? Can I do that? Will I learn to do that? How can I get a stick?" I began to reel of a ton of question, until he held his hand out to stop me._

_He said, "You know, it is never about asking any number of questions, but about remembering the answers to those question, and learning from those answers. Though, some answers you must find yourself." _

_**End Flashback**_

I later found out his name. It was Harry Potter.

But, where did Ramon hear that saying? Was he trying to tell me that he knew that Ella and me were witches? His expression told me that I was right.

Ella's POV

Ramon has just said the weirdest thing ever. _'It is never about asking any number of questions, but about remembering the answers to those question, and learning from those answers. Though, some answers you must find yourself.'_ Way too wordy. I glanced at Abby to see her reaction. She looked kinda dazed.

A super awkward silence filled the car.

"O-kay." I said, breaking the awkward silence. I turned to Marissa. "Can you describe Sarah and Andy more?"

"Sure. Sarah is the shortest and the most hyper of us all. She has long-ish black hair. She is very pale. She has brown eyes. She is incredibly convincing. Andy is the tallest. He is very buff and tan. He has dirty blonde, military-style cut hair. He has blue eyes. Do NOT annoy him. That's all I can say. What about you two?"

"We are best friends and neighbors. We say that we are twins even though we are not related." I said. "We both go to a private school in the UK. What is there at the OSS place?" I said. I just wanted to change the subject. I began to tune out what they were saying.

"A pool, a gym, a tennis court, a basketball court, a wrestling and fighting room, and a sauna, just to name a few. But, those are for everyone at OSS. We have our own wing. Besides sleeping quarters, we have our own pool and fighting room."

"What about the bedrooms?" Abby said

"Everyone has a roommate, except Andy, cause there isn't another guy. You two will be together. Each bedroom had two beds, two dressers, two walk in closets, and two full bathrooms."

"This reminds me of a song. Do you guys know the song Secret Agent Man?" I said. We all looked at each other. At the same exact moment, we all started singing.

(**Ella**, Abby, _Marissa_)

_**Secret agent man, secret agent man **_

_**They've given you a number and taken away your name **_

"**There's a man who leads a life of danger **

To everyone he meets he stays a stranger 

_With every move he makes another chance he takes _

_**Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow **_

_**Secret agent man, secret agent man **_

_**They've given you a number and taken away your name **_

**Beware of pretty faces that you find **

A pretty face can hide an evil mind 

_Ah, be careful what you say _

_**Or you'll give yourself away **_

_**Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow **_

_**Secret agent man, secret agent man **_

_**They've given you a number and taken away your name **_

_**Secret agent man, secret agent man **_

_**They've given you a number and taken away your name **_

**Swingin' on the Riviera one day **

And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day 

_Oh no, you let the wrong word slip _

**While kissing persuasive lips **

_**The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow **_

_**Secret agent man, secret agent man **_

_**They've given you a number and taken away your name **_

_**Secret agent man"**_

We all laughed. Like, practically rolling on the floor crying with laughter.

"Well, on that very funny note, we are here." Ramon said.


	4. Pushing His Buttons

Spies, Spells, and Secrets

Chapter 3

Ramon and Marissa were helping Ella and me get all of our stuff to our room. After the last trip up, Ramon said, "Once you get settled in, just knock on the door across the hall. That's Marissa's room." Then, they left. The second they left I looked at Ella.

"They know." I said.

"Know what?"

"That we're witches!"

"WHAT! How did they find out?" She narrowed her eyes. "But first, how do you know?"

"Do you remember what Ramon said to you? He said 'It is never about asking any number of questions, but about remembering the answers to those question, and learning from those answers. Though, some answers you must find yourself.' When he said that, he looked straight at me. He said the same thing that Harry Potter said to me when he told me that I am a witch. That can't be a coincidence. Ramon must have come in contact with Harry."

"Wow. What about Marissa? Is she a witch?"

"No. She seemed as clueless as you."

She sighed. "Well, we can unpack the rest later." She collapsed onto her bed. "I want to meet the team."

Abby's POV

We walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Marissa opened it. She turned inside and yelled, "Guys, they're here!" She opened the door. Two people were walking toward us: one short girl and one buff guy.

"Abby, Ella, this is Sarah." She said, gesturing to the short girl. "And my brother, Andy." She finished, pointing at the boy. I immediately noticed that Andy didn't look anything like Marissa.

"So, you're Andy." I said

"Yup." He said. His eyes narrowed, as if he didn't trust me.

"You don't look much like Marissa. Actually, you don't look like her at all." I was being real sassy now.

For a second, he looked surprised and worried. But, as quick as it came, it disappeared.

"I look more like my dad. Se looks more like her mom." I suddenly had a feeling that he was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. "What about you and Ella?"

"Oh, we aren't even related. We are neighbors and BFF's and practically twins. So, where are you from?"

"Hawaii. You?" Again, I got the feeling that he was telling the truth, but still leaving something out.

"Arkansas."

"Really? Your accent sounds British."

"Well, me and Ella go to a boarding school in the UK." He narrowed his eyes, like he was suspicious about something.

I thought of what Marissa told me about Andy. She said that he is overprotective and that I shouldn't push his buttons. Unfortunately, to get something out of him, I would have to do just that.

Or, I could get someone who was good at pushing peoples buttons.

"Ella!" I shouted.

Ella's POV

"Ella!" I heard Abby shout.

"What?" I said

"I need you to annoy Andy."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Because, If we can figure out what gets him angry, then we are one step closer to finding out what Marissa is." Ahh. I get it. She wants me to get info.

"So, we are annoying Andy to find something out about Marissa?"

"Andy and Marissa are obviously not related, but they are the same thing. It's obvious that they trust each other a lot." Of course I already knew that. They have no resemblance at all, but they trust each other.

"If you don't, then just tell me the main things people get mad about."

"Looks. Smartness. Athletic ability." I listed of automatically. "But that doesn't matter, cause I'm in."

I walked over to him.

"You okay?" I said.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look sick." He just stared at me. I decided to start off with athletic ability. "I just don't want you to puke all over me. Imagine, me covered in steroid puke." Okay, it is a loose fit, but it still counts. Unfortunatly, it didn't get him angry, just surprised. I decided to do looks next.

"Of course, you may or may not be sick. I can't tell because your face is so ugly."

Looks still didn't get a sufficient reaction. That only left smartness.

"Now you look like a dumb, brainless fish." I immediately regretted saying that. I think I struck a nerve because he looked like he was going to explode.

"You shouldn't have said that." He said.

"Oh, shit!" I heard Marissa yell. She ran in front of Andy. "Calm down." She said. I saw Abby come over and stand beside me.

"She called me a dumb, brainless fish."

"Forget about that." She said. Then she whispered, "If you injure anyone, you will have to answer to me and I have the power to take you off the guard." I know that I wasn't supposed to hear that.

She then made a series of super soft clicks and shrieks.

Well, that narrows it down a lot.

"Okay?" She said normally.

"Yes, Your Highness." He said. Then both their eyes got real big.

"You will never let me live that down, will you?" Marissa said. She spoke calmly, but she looked nervous.

"Live what down?" I asked.

"When I was younger I tried to make everyone treat me like a princess." She said

"She always wore a crown and dress-up clothes." Andy grinned.

Abby's POV

I was trying to hide my laughes as Marissa and Andy tried to cover up the second clue in a ros to what they were when I suddenly noticed a weird necklace he had on. It was dark green stuff braided together. Very weird. I soon realized that I was staring. I looked back at Marissa. She smiled at me. I noticed that she had a necklace on, too. It looked like a golden clamshell locket on a gold chain. The locket had a weird symbol on it.

With a shock, I realized that the symbols looked like Ancient Runes. If she had a necklace with Ancient Runes on it, she must be some magical creature. I said, "That's a cool necklace. Can I have a closer look at it?"

She looked hesitant, but reluctantly said, "Sure." She took it off and handed it to me.

I quickly grabbed it and looked at the engraving. It was one larger symbol above three smaller symbols and the symbols were all in Ancient Runes! I quickly memorized the symbols and gave the necklace back.

"Why don't y'all go put on yer bathin' suits and we can go swimin'?" said Sarah.

"Sure, but it might be a while. We haven't unpacked all of our stuff." Ella said.

"Where is it?" I asked

"Walk past the elevator. Ya can't miss it." Sarah said

We went back to our room.


	5. Discovery

Spies, Spells, and Secrets

Chapter 4

Once we got back to our room, I locked the door and grabbed my wand. "Accio Ancient Runes translator book." I said. A book flew into my hand. I sat down at my desk and opened it up to the first page and pulled out a quill and ink. I copied down each symbol. Under each symbol, the definition appeared.

The definition of the first one was 'princess'. Did that mean that Marissa was some sort of princess?

The definition of the second was 'kingdom'.

The translator gave three definitions for the third and fourth. It had them separate and combined. The separate ones were 'coral' and 'aqua'. The combined definition was 'Corals-Aquatus'.

'_Corals-Aquatus is a small kingdom located around the Hawaiian Islands that is governed by a hierarchy system.'_

It didn't say who made up the kingdom, but I already knew.

#1 She can speak Mermish. That meant that she either had some connection to the world of magic, or she was a…

#2 She is royalty, which means that she isn't a witch. Wizards don't have royalty.

#3 She is not related to Andy, but she trusts him a lot.

#4 She is the same thing as Andy, whatever that is.

I ran over to my bag of books and searched through it. I knew that Ella was probably wondering what I was doing, but she knew me well enough to know that she wouldn't get anything out of me until I was done.

I grabbed 'Merpeople and Merkingdoms'. I opened it up and started looking for Corals-Aquatus.

"Canshey, Cerry, Chidd, Colandas, Ah ha!" I muttered.

Corals-Aquatus is a kingdom of tropic merpeople. It is located near the Hawaiian Islands. It has a hierarchy. Their king is King Kapono Loe Mokai. Their queen is Queen Alamea Onaona Mokai. They have a daughter named Princess Makana Kinipela Mokai. She is currently living in the human world along with her personal guard, Analu Kalei. Makana and Analu are posing as siblings, Marissa and Andrew Shellcrest.

"Ella! Get your but here right now!" I screamed.

She ran to the desk. "What?"

I showed her the symbols. "These were on Marissa's necklace. They are in Ancient Runes" I pointed to each one in order. "The first one means princess. The second means kingdom. The third means coral. The fourth means aqua."

"Get to the point."

"Since coral and aqua were right next to one another, the book has a combined definition. It means 'Corals-Aquatus.'"

"Sounds magical."

"It is. Corals-Aquatus is a kingdom of tropic _merpeople_."

"Did you just say _merpeople_?" Her face was priceless. I started cracking up. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Talk about immature." I muttered

She ignored me "Does that mean that Marissa is a mermaid?"

"Not just any mermaid. Her locket says 'the princess of the kingdom of Corals-Aquatus'. She is a _mermaid princess_."

She gave me a weird look "One problem. Mermaids have a tail, not legs." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you remember when I was obsessed with mermaids when I found out that they where real. Tropic merpeople were my absolute favorite. They look human from the waits up. They can speak human languages. They have amazing singing voices. Their tails are bronze and they have super long hair. They have the ability to pretend to be human. Occasionally, they get other powers. They are only human when they are dry. Not much else is known about when they are in their human state."

"I say we should test this theory." Ella said. She tossed me my bathing suit. I put it on and we walked to the pool.


	6. Confrontations

Mermish – _**bold italics**_

Spies, Spells, and Secrets

Chapter 5

We walked to the pool. I was wearing my white halter-top bikini. Ella was wearing her purple one piece. Once we got there, I noticed that Sarah wasn't there. Marissa and Andy were lying on those beach reclining chairs.

"Sarah forgot about some class thing she had to go to. She couldn't make it." Marissa said.

"That's okay." Ella said.

Ella started to walk over to Marissa, but I pulled her away. I lead her to the other side of the pool.

"So, what's the plan." Ella whispered

"I have a few. First, we could simply confront her. Second, we could get her wet. Third, we could attack her and tie her up."

"She could just deny anything if we confront her. She could run to the bathroom and lock herself in before she changes if we get her wet. Andy wouldn't let us tie her up."

"What if we combined them? We could confront her. When she denies, we get her wet, but we block her path. Maybe we can stall Andy long enough to see if we're right."

"Okay."

"I got the water bottle. You distract Andy once I give you the signal. Maybe even get him into the pool. That'll make things a whole lot easier. Oh, and we're going to have to admit that we're witches. How else would we know so much?"

"It's a good thing we brought our wands."

We walked over to Marissa.

"Hey Marissa." Ella said

"Hey Ella. Hey Abby." She said

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. But you can ask another."

I gave the signal. "So, what are you?"

She laughed nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, _Makana_."

"Wha…but…who…know…how?" She said

I looked over at Ella and Andy. They were fighting. Ella was backing him towards the pool.

"You don't look like Andy."

"Siblings don't always look alike."

"True, if _Analu_ was your sibling instead of your personal body guard. But, you also speak _Mermish_. But the tell-tale sign was your necklace. It says _'Princess of the kingdom of Corals-Aquatus'_. That's a kingdom of tropic _merpeople_ in _Hawaii_. But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" I then poured the contents of the water bottle all over her.

"Analu!" she screamed. Andy looked up at a soaking wet Marissa. He began to run over to her, but Ella tripped him. Before he hit the ground, she pushed him into the pool.

"I'd stay seated if I were you." I said. She stood up.

We watched Andy. Suddenly, it seemed that his legs were fusing together. His legs became scaly and His feet turned into fins. If I had blinked I would have missed the whole thing.

Andy had a dark seaweed green tail. His hair was pitch black. He was standing, or swimming, straight, just like the guard he was.

I looked at Marissa. She wasn't a mermaid. Weird. I wonder why.

"Who are you, what are you, and what do you want?" said Andy

"You know who we are, _Analu_. But we know very little about who you two really are." I said.

"You'll have to figure out what we are all by yourself. That's what we did. It's only fair." Ella said.

"And we just want to know the truth." I finished. I turned to Marissa. "Sharting with why you don't have a… a… a-"

"A tail?" Marissa finished.

"Yes."

Marissa sighed. She walked to the edge of the pool. "_**We should just tell them**_." She said in Mermish.

Andy quickly turned his head to Marissa. "_**Absolutely not.**_" He yelled.

"_**The only way that they can know so much is if they are part of the magical world. They have a secret that they keep from humans and so do we.**_"

"_**But-**_"

She put her hand up to cut him off. "_**If we talk then we might get an idea of what they are. Let's just answer their questions.**_"

I figured it was time to scare them a bit. "_**You better listen to your princess, Analu. Who knows what would happen if you don't.**_"

Andy and Marissa turned toward me and stared. Once again, Marissa recovered first. "_**You really know a lot. Why don't you tell me everything you know.**_"

Ella decided to interrupt. "Again with the conversations in languages I don't know. Can you please speak English instead of Mermish?"

"How did you know it was Mermish?" Marissa asked.

"How many languages do you know that sound like a bunch of clicking and shrieking? I only know one."

"Before we continue, we need to clarify what you know." Marissa said

"You're both mermaids." Ella said

"Merpeople." Andy corrected.

Ella turned to Marissa "You are Princess Makana and Andy is your personal guard, Analu."

"You are from the kingdom of Corals-Aquatus." I said.

"In Hawaii!" Ella added.

"You are both tropic merpeople. Tropic merpeople are merpeople that appear human from the hips up. They can pretend to be human when they are dry, but go back to merpeople form when they get wet" I looked at Ella. "Am I missing anything?" I asked her.

"The necklace."

"Oh, yeah. Your necklace says 'Princess of the kingdom of Corals-Aquatus'."

"That's a good start. Everything you said is correct, except one thing. We appear mermish when we are at least half submerged. When we are on land, we appear human. Water doesn't matter. That's just something we told…" Her eyes widened.

"Who?" Ella asked.

"Nothing. But, I am the princess. This tattoo is really a mark of greatness. The different designs are supposed to symbolize some random stuff. Mine goes to the base of my neck. It is common on royalty but can be found on commoners. It simply means that the person will affect our kingdom."

"But what I want to know is why you are here." I said

"My father used to have an advisor named Vanel Icetiso. He didn't agree with my dad's decision to communicate and work with other beings. He believed that the tropic merpeople were superior. At first, he simply tried to convince my dad to ignore other beings. Them he tried to manipulate my dad. My dad eventually realized what was going on and ordered to have him put in prison. He left the kingdom. Now, he has gathered followers and is attacking surrounding tropic merpeople kingdoms, and he is getting close to mine. My dad sent me to the surface to find associates of his, especially one in particular." She glanced at me.

"Who?" Ella said

Marissa ignored her. "I haven't found him yet." Marissa said.

"Who?" I said

"I'm afraid I may never find him." She responded, ignoring me, also.

"Who?" Ella and me shouted at the same time.

She looked at both of us. "A wizard named Harry Potter."


End file.
